Elements
by Kaori Kodensha
Summary: Tweleve year old Arayai has a secret, only Naruto really, truly knows about. Just as she's sbout to become a ninja everything goes awry. A mysterious stranger is out to kill her and her and her friends must find a way to save themselves...


This story is actually my best friends and I'm typing it for her, It's not entirely Naruto, but it has some of the characters and bits and pieces, like ideas, from Naruto.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke. But I can make them-omggay!

Title: Elements

Rating: thinking no fruit related items, just a bunch of 12 year olds without a cause getting beat up and beating the shit out of others. My _ImNotTheAuthor!_AuthorsNoteshave a worse rating then this story. So…PG.

Summary: Ever since Arayai came to Konoha, the village rejected her. Though no one but Lord Hokage knew why, the adults continued to show hatred to the girl. Now that she is twelve and ready to take her exams and finally become a ninja, everything seems to go wrong. A mysterious stranger seeks revenge on her, death comes closer each time and the mist ninjas are after her. With the help of her friends, new and old, Arayai may pass and become a shinobi. But…The odds are all against her and time is running out.

Chapter One: Arayai Takahashi

"Okay today we will discuss the act of substitution, you should all know it by now, but with the exams growing near you'll want to be extra prepared." Master Kimeshima projected to the class with an unusual voice of authority. Some rolled their eyes while others continued to pay attention. "Hey, where's Arayai?" Black Rose whispered to Kira. "I thought you knew." Kira replied.

meanwhile

"Crap, crap, crap, crap...Ahhh!"

back in class

"I thought you knew." Kira replied. "Ahhh!" CRASH! "What the F-" Black Rose didn't get to finish that thought. Everyone ran to the scene of the crash (the door), where Arayai lay sprawled on the floor, boxes on top of her. She had run into boxes of supplies for elite ninjas. "Arayai, you idiot, are you okay!" Kira asked. "Yeah I think so." she replied standing up. "Arayai Takahashi, front and center!" Master Kimeshima said quite angry. "Not again..." Arayai muttered slowly walking towards her angry teacher. "All of you take your seats, we'll talk about this after class." he finished, herding the children back into the classroom. She noticed that Lord Hokage was attending class today. Great, now even Lord Hokage thinks I'm a screw up! Arayai thought.

"I must be the biggest idiot in this whole academy!" Arayai complained while slurping some ramen. "Yeah, but we still like you." Kaori replied with a smile. "It's okay everyone makes a mistake every once in a while, and Kira would you listen to me!" Black Rose yelled at Kira.

But she wasn't listening; she was too busy enjoying her ham sandwich. "Hey, stupid, pay attention." Luna said tossing a cookie at Kira. "COOKIE!" Kaori and Arayai yelled diving for the cookie, knocking Kira over. "Ahhh!" was all the surprised Kira could respond. "Oh my gosh…" Black Rose said embarrassed. "Watch it!" Ruyoku yelled to the three on the floor. "Cool your jets. It was an accident. Arayai's friend Conan said along with his brother Damien. "Yeah, I bet, just stay out of my way, next time I won't be so nice." he added leaving. "Who stuck a shuriken in his cereal?" Saka asked, sending the table laughing. "Ha-Ha! I am victorious!" Arayai emerged with the cookie in hand. "Not cool guys." growled an angry Kira. "Oh, yeah… sorry Ki- hey wait, this is peanut butter! I hate peanut butter!" Now everyone was cracking up. "Look guys you better be careful, you don't want to mess with that guy. He's nothing but trouble. I've heard he was kicked out of Sound along with his brother for an assassination attempt. So they sent him here since our Lord Hokage is Uzamaki Naruto, the only one able to handle them if they got out of line. See, with the extinction of their clan, they went out looking for revenge. Ready to kill when the time came." he finished. "Does anyone have a chocolate chip cookie, I hate peanut butter." Arayai said observing the cookie. "Arayai! Have you been paying attention to what I just said?" Conan asked. "Why was it important?" Arayai responded calmly. "Forget it Conan, she's hopeless." Saka said. I hope she knows what she's doing. Conan thought.

"That was an interesting class today Kimeshima." Lord Hokage said happily. "I can't apologize enough sir, Arayai…" "Is one of the most promising students I've seen since Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto cut him off. "Although she is only 12, you are aware of what she's been through." he finished. "Yes I understand that growing up with a demon inside of her; you feel she's being excluded." "Even though only a few know the truth, the children learn from their parents not to except her, and there is nothing we can do about that but hope she has a long and bright future." Naruto finished. "I'll see you later, and Kimeshima, don't be so tough on her, but don't let her get away with _anything._ And he was gone.

AN: Tell me if you like it, please. I love reviews. But, if your gonna flame at least be witty about it. Don't be an entitlement whore. 3


End file.
